White Lingerie and Marshmallows
by heynonnynonny
Summary: He's got his fan club.  But now, so does Sakura.  And in the interest of personal safety, Sasuke needs a girlfriend for a day. It's White Day in Konoha and shenanigans will be had.  Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** White Lingerie and Marshmallows  
**Characters/Pairings:** Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura (mentions of NaruHina and possibly others)  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for language)  
**Warnings:** Possible spoilers for the manga, nothing specific  
**Word Count:** Currently 5,024 (will update when complete)  
**Summary/Description:** White Day is not a fun day for Sasuke when he has to fend off not only his but Sakura's fan club, too. It's also no fun for Naruto, who wonders when he'll get a fan club of his own. And Sakura—alright, yeah, it's a little fun for her. Boys fighting over you, presents, and a free lunch at Ichiraku's, what's not to love? Now if only Sasuke wasn't using her to ward off the wrath of the scorned women of Konoha.  
**Author's Notes:** It was supposed to be a little one-shot, but it's now going to be split up into…let's say three or four parts? I don't know yet, it probably won't be very long.

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to Naruto or its Characters.

"In Japan, Valentine's Day is observed by females who present chocolate gifts (either store-bought or handmade), usually to a male, as an expression of love, courtesy or social obligation. A handmade chocolate is usually preferred by the receiver, because it is a sign that the receiving male is the girl's "only one". On White Day, the converse happens: males who received a honmei-choco (本命チョコ**?**, "chocolate of love") or giri-choco (義理チョコ**?**, "courtesy chocolate") on Valentine's Day are expected to return the favor by giving gifts, usually more expensive. Traditionally, popular White Day gifts are cookies, jewelry, white chocolate, white lingerie and marshmallows." –Wikipedia

* * *

**White Lingerie and Marshmallows**

_Huh. Well I'll be damned._

Sakura surveyed the spectacle before her. The door to her office was obstructed by a rather impressive pile of gaily wrapped presents, stuffed animals, boxes of chocolate and flowers. Giggling nurses were gathering in the hallway behind her.

Finally! It seemed that Sakura had at last garnered the attention of the opposite sex. All because of some silly hospital swimsuit contest. Sakura could only assume that this was the work of the recently organized Miss Konoha General Hospital Fanclub. Who knew she would make such an impression in a red string bikini? _It isn't how I would've pictured it happening, _she thought, _but I'll take it. _Sakura laughed quietly, not quite believing the turn her life had taken, and stooped down to slide the pile away enough to at least budge open her door.

_Are those tickets to the Fire Country Theater Troupe's production of "Taming of the Ninja Shrew Summons?" Ha, my fan club obviously has good taste. Eat your heart out, Uchiha Sasuke._

"Hey, Sakura-chan! We got—oh."

Sakura looked over her shoulder to see Naruto bounding through the gaggle of nurses. He clumsily stopped before her mound of presents, Sasuke behind him. She smiled in greeting. _Speak of the devil._

"Morning, you guys. What brings you here?" she greeted cheerfully.

Naruto blinked. "Uh, well Sasuke has a problem," he pointed at the offerings. "More importantly, what are those for?"

Sakura was opening her mouth to explain when Sasuke drawled, "Dobe. You probably forgot her birthday or something."

As Naruto's face drained color in record time, Sakura was torn between laughing and pounding _both_ of their faces in. "No. It's not my birthday."

Naruto sighed in relief.

"But the fact that neither of you _knew_ that means you'll be coughing up something better than _two coupons for a free lunch at Ichiraku_ this year if you know what's good for you."

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke shrugged and looked away.

Sakura glared, remembering the last time her precious teammates had shown their "appreciation" for her. Naruto meant well in his own way, but Sasuke had the nerve to re-gift, of all things (Naruto had presented the coupon to him at Christmas and it had expired a month before her actual birthday).

Rolling her eyes, she resumed moving the precariously stacked presents. "So what are you guys doing here? Naruto, you said Sasuke has a problem?"

Naruto jumped slightly, as if he had forgotten, and spoke with great urgency, "Sakura-chan, we need you! You have to help teme deal with his women!"

Sakura spluttered, reflexively squeezing a plush panda bear ("I wuv you diiiiis much!" it proclaimed), and shot Sasuke a look. He seemed determined to pretend he was not part of the conversation. "What do you mean his _women_?"

"His—you know! They follow him around all the time and-"

"_Oh_, you mean his fangirls," Sakura giggled, eyes trained on Sasuke's carefully blank features. "I remember them, alright. What's wrong, are they getting too aggressive?"

"It's much worse than that! Me and teme were in the middle of training, when they ambushed us. You should've been there, it was crazy! There must have been at least thirty of them—probably half the village!"

Sakura refrained from commenting on her friend's math. "What did they want?"

"I don't know! They just all kept saying that they've had enough of being ignored and that it was time for teme to choose, or something. If he doesn't, they'll keep attacking us—and I'm super strong, for sure, Sakura-chan, but I don't know if I can fight thirty angry kunoichi every day for the rest of my life. And, and they said they want his response by the end of the day. Got any idea what that means?"

"Hm, maybe." Sakura was beginning to see what was going on and she could already tell it was not going to be pretty. "Let's talk about this in my office." Arms full with a several bouquets of roses and a panda ("You are a dweam come twoo!"), she awkwardly opened her door, thanking Naruto, who turned on the lights. She was not altogether surprised to be greeted with even more presents inside. _Damn ninja admirers. A little respect for boundaries would be nice._

"Whoah. Seriously, what's the occasion?"

"It's White Day. I'm guessing it also has something to do with Sasuke's…girl trouble," she snickered. Throwing neatness to the wind, she tossed her armful onto her desk and began sweeping various items to the floor to clear the couch. "Sit. I'm assuming that you two know basically what White Day's all about."

They sat and nodded. Sakura raised at brow at Sasuke's easy obedience. _Wow, situation must be desperate, _she thought.

"And am I also right to assume that you, Sasuke, received boatloads of chocolate on Valentine's Day, as you have for years?" she asked, casually resting a hip against the edge of her desk.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well there's your problem," Sakura rolled her eyes. "What'd you expect? Dozens of these girls have been throwing themselves at your feet year after year. And what do you do? You pretend they're not even there."

"Tch. I don't want to encourage their behavior," scoffed Sasuke. "It's not my fault if their...feelings get hurt. They're ninja, they should be able to handle at least that much."

Unreasonably annoyed, Sakura could not keep the edge out of her voice. "Wrong, Sasuke. In so many ways, but let's focus on your policy of ignoring the feelings of a bunch of hormonal _ninja._ A league of scorned women with easy access to poisons and explosives." Naruto paled. Sakura thought she saw Sasuke's eye twitch. "My point is that the pot was bound to boil over at some point, and it's no one's fault but yours for refusing to even acknowledge what's been going on all these years!"

The jerk had the gall to look affronted.

"What do you want me to do? I'm not," Sasuke grit his teeth, "_choosing_ one of them."

"No? Oh, I don't know, I kind of liked that girl from the Aburame clan. Remember her? She had all those butterflies follow you around last summer, making little hearts and Uchiha fans in the air around your head. It was so sweet."

"_Sakura._"

"Alright, fine. Of course you don't have to reciprocate. Just find a way to let them all down gently."

"Actually they said he _had_ to pick one," interjected Naruto.

"What?"

"The crazy fangirls said, 'Sasuke-kun is ours and if one of _us_ can't have him, no one will!' And they said they'd make me suffer for the rest of my life if he didn't respond before tomorrow!"

Sakura was confused. "Wait, hold on, what's their problem with you?" She was startled when Naruto suddenly leapt from the couch and jammed his finger accusingly in Sasuke's glaring face.

"They think that the reason _he_ won't go out with them is because- because- THEY THINK THE TEME AND I ARE BOY—LOV—SPECIAL FRIENDS!" Naruto wailed, eyes wide and frantic. Whatever Sakura had been about to say was quickly forgotten and she let out an unladylike guffaw. The visible tightening of Sasuke's jaw only made her laugh harder.

"Sakura-_chaaan_," whined Naruto. "This is serious! I can't let all those crazy girls tell the whole village lies about me and Sasuke! I mean, they're half right about Sasuke-" -he dodged a swinging fist- "-but _I'm_ still trying to figure out how to woo Hinata-chan. You have to help us, Sakura-chan! Do it to save my future Uzumaki-Hyuuga babies!"

"Alright, alright," wheezed Sakura._ Oh god, it's funny because it's true! _

_Well, not about their gay romance, _she thought. _Probably. But the only one _that_ Uchiha is growing old with is Naruto. Poor Hinata. She doesn't know that she's signing up for a package deal. If they do get married, Sasuke'll probably just end up moving in with them. _

Sakura studied Sasuke, who was calmly lounging on her squashy couch, the stiff set of his jaw the only outward sign of irritation. She simply could not imagine him settling down with anyone. It was not his fault, she thought, but he just was not capable of giving himself over to another person in that way. Sakura felt her throat tighten at the realization and tried to distract herself with the problem at hand.

"Have you tried reasoning with them? They're your fan club, Sasuke, you should be able to charm your way out of the hole you've dug yourself into."

Sasuke growled. "They're beyond reason now. Do you think I would have come here if we hadn't tried everything else?"

_Ouch. _Sakura felt the hurt of rejection swell in her, before it was crushed by greater irritation. She lobbed the nearest thing in her reach at Sasuke's stupid, sneering face. Naturally, being a ninja, he ducked and it bounced harmlessly off of the wall ("_I can't BEAR to leave you!"_).

"You asshole! What kind of way is that to ask for a favor, huh?"

Sasuke barely batted an eye. "Tch. That Godaime woman has made you as violent as she is."

"Don't you insult Tsunade-sama to _my _face! Let's step outside so I can show you _exactly_ what she taught me!"

"Enough," Sasuke snapped. The arrogant bastard stood and made for the door. "I can't expect one crazy woman to help get rid of the rest. You're just like one of them-" He froze. His eyes snapped up and locked on Sakura's, something like realization dawning on his face.

Sakura fidgeted, her rage dimming somewhat in her confusion. "What?" she demanded haltingly.

"Teme?" Naruto glanced between the two of them nervously.

"Sakura," said Sasuke evenly.

"Wh-what?" repeated Sakura, unused to keeping eye contact with her stoic teammate for so long.

Sasuke turned to face her, eyes intent, and said seriously, "I need you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **So I was going to keep this all in Sakura's POV, but we're going to be switching around a bit now, hope it's clear! And thanks so much for the reviews!

Also, I was having problems with my files and kept updating the chapters. It just occurred to me that may be sending you update alerts every time I do that. I don't know how that works-does it? Please let me know and I'm so sorry if it does! I don't want to be clogging your inboxes.

* * *

Sasuke scowled at his kitchen table. How _dare_ she throw him out of her office? Of course, Sasuke _let_ her do it because it would have been only too easy for him to subdue her—but that was hardly the point. No other kunoichi (except maybe that damn Hokage…and that freaky Anko woman) had the nerve to treat him with anything other than either respect (trans: fear) or total deference (infatuation).

And the worst of it was that Sasuke no longer knew how to predict his teammate's reactions. It used to be laughably easy. Sasuke used to have her clearly defined in his own mind.

Sakura:  
- Annoyingly happy and superficial;  
- Yells at the dobe, but never at Sasuke;  
- Is easily hurt;  
- Will recover quickly with a little (very little) acknowledgement from Sasuke;  
- Good chakra control.

These things were really all Sasuke ever needed to know about the girl in the old days and he could always read her like a book.

But _now_. Now Sakura was still as sensitive as she ever was, but while he was away she had picked up the habit (from some big-breasted idiot) of responding to conflict, not with tears, but with explosive, excessive violence.

It was disconcerting to Sasuke. Not because he could not handle her monstrous strength, but because it always happened when he least expected.

For instance, what occured in Sakura's office less than an hour ago still baffled him. She had been staring and had gone very red in the face. In the past, when Sakura blushed like that it would be a precursor to one of her odd moods that left her stammering and agreeing to his every word, wide green eyes fogged over with some fantasy or other (that Sasuke had no desire to know about).

Confident, he had explained his plan.

And as he was explaining, Sakura's cheeks darkened even further. With rage. What followed was a vicious lecture that still had Sasuke's ears ringing.

"_What...the..." Sakura shook, beside herself. She stared at him openly, disbelief and disgust twisting her pretty features._

_There was a tense silence. "I-" began Sasuke._

"_-HELL?" Sakura waved an arm wildly at him. "You want to- to use ME to TRICK all those homicidal girls into thinking you're off the market? Are you trying to get me killed?"_

"_You-"_

"_SHUT UP! I can't _believe_—the nerve—I never—I—YOU!"_

"_Sa-"_

_She slammed her hands on her desk, now utterly apoplectic in her fury. _

"_And," Sakura bellowed, "that you would even IMPLY that I'm anything—ANYTHING—like those fanatical—I was _never_ that boy crazy! Or are you saying that I was? Am I one of your _adoring fangirls_ now, huh, Sasuke-KUN? HM? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY? Because if it is, you can say GOODBYE to the future of the Uchiha Clan! I am _nothing_ like them, Sasuke! Nothing! Do you understand? _I WILL CASTRATE YOU!_ God! There's no girl in the world dumb enough to fall for this crap. And I _don't_ care if it's only for today. I don't care if it's for one damn minute! You need to find an HONEST way to deal with your problems, for once in your life, Sasuke! Are you understanding me, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke shifted his weight uncomfortably._

"_SHUT UP! You—you have absolutely NO RESPECT for women. You know what? I'm GLAD that this happened to you. You go around breaking hearts, you don't give any of the kunoichi you work with the time of day, and now—NOW you flounce in here, all high and mighty, and _demand_ that I lie to my friends and the whole village, and pretend to be some—some stupid little girl, falling in love with the Almighty Uchiha Sasuke—again! I worked my ASS OFF getting the villagers to respect me, and I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT disgrace myself because you're too much of a coward to fix this on your own!" Sakura laughed bitterly. "But maybe this experience will finally teach you some humility. Man up, Sasuke." _

_She flung her door wide open._

"_And get the HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!"_

When she was done, Sasuke had then allowed her to escort him from the room. Naruto was bodily thrown out after him. Sasuke had just gone home after that. Let Naruto sputter and panic. Let _him _make a fool out of himself.

Sasuke sat alone in his kitchen, glaring at the cabinets.

He checked the clock. 10:19. Still before noon. Still plenty of time to train…at the training grounds crawling with his bloodthirsty admirers.

Sasuke sat and glared.

*:*:*:*:*

At 10:21, Sasuke left his house, heading for the hospital. Sakura was his _teammate_. She was _supposed_ to want to help him.

Six years ago she had told him that she would do anything for him. In the two years since he had been back, she had been kind and supportive. It was a far cry from the way she used to be, but he always assumed that the devotion was still there, underneath all that violence and crude language (both of which he experienced in healthy doses his first few weeks back).

Mid-building hop, he was suddenly reminded of another time she had promised to follow him to the ends of the earth and back. He frowned uncertainly. Was she still upset about that? It had been _years_ but…

The unease in Sasuke's gut grew. He, of all people, understood a person's capacity to hold a grudge.

But really, it was not as if he had _actually_ killed her. He only tried to. A lot. And had Sakura not also gone to meet him with basically the same intent? She would have failed miserably (and did) of course, but it was the thought that counted. She had told him that herself dozens of times in nagging lectures he had only half-listened to.

But now Sasuke wondered. _Could_ Sakura be feeling bitter? Sasuke dismissed the possibility. Since his return, she had always treated him the same as everyone else.

He stopped short, a building away from his goal.

She treated him _the same as everyone else._

Oh.

Sasuke was so disturbed by this new shift in his world view, that he almost missed Sakura clumsily edging across the threshold of the hospital entrance. Her arms were full of more of that disgustingly romantic nonsense, and she stumbled. A hand shot out to steady her.

*:*:*:*:*

Sakura smiled gratefully at the handsome face of her savior.

"Thanks, Kaoru-kun!"

Kaoru's face split into an easy smile that made Sakura a little weak in the knees. His warm amber eyes shone with amusement as they settled on the bundle in her arms. "I suppose a congratulations is in order. You've had a very successful White Day, I take it?"

Sakura giggled, embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess so. But you make it sound like I've made some sort of conquest."

Kaoru raised a suggestive eyebrow. "You know they say love is war, and to the winner goes the spoils. And it looks like in this case, the spoils," he tilted his head and eyed her presents, "were taken directly from the Kazuhiro Confectionary. Maybe old man Kazu is the real winner today."

Sakura rolled her eyes, an amused grin pulling at her lips.

"So," Kaoru continued casually, falling into step with her as they departed the hospital. "Get anything good?"

"Oh yeah, tons. I have a lot of thank you letters to write. I feel kind of bad, though, I've never even met some of these guys."

"Don't worry about it, Sakura, they understand. They just want to show their appreciation."

Sakura shrugged. "Yeah, I know, but, I'm still not used to the attention. And some of the things these guys sent! I don't even spend that much money on myself! I just hope they're not on a chuunin salary, or worse. Like, for instance, this one guy sent me a bracelet that I know can't have been cheap. And it's _gorgeous_. It has green and white gemstones and a rose design, and-"

"I'm glad you liked it," Kaoru smirked, eyebrow raised meaningfully.

Sakura gaped. "You sent…?"

He nodded, smiling. Sakura flushed, speechless. Kaoru was a skilled medic, though he rarely worked at the hospital, preferring the field. Sure, there were times when her gaze would, as he was walking away, sometimes trail south, but she never thought of making a move. Seemed she was the only one.

Eyes dancing with amusement at her flustered staring, he added lightly, "I have also, as of yesterday, signed up for membership to the Miss Konoha General Hospital Official Fanclub."

Sakura's mouth flapped embarrassingly a few times before she could form words. "You—you—what?"

"Oh yes. I have a badge and everything. They're sending me my complimentary refrigerator magnet next week."

Sakura's mind blanked. "There's a refrigerator magnet?"

"Yes. It says 'Sakura-chan for Hokage,' I believe."

"And a badge?"

"Of course. Not much of an official organization without a badge."

"Official?"

"Mmhm. I heard that the president, Lee-san, petitioned Godaime-sama for official status. It got approval right away."

_Why she—oh, she's going to get a piece of my mind when I see her..._ Sakura tried to scowl but could not quite manage it when Kaoru started laughing. It _was_ a nice laugh, honest and playful. So unlike a certain teammate. She shook her head.

"Kaoru-kun, thank you for the bracelet, but it's really too much, you didn't have to-"

He held up a hand. "No, none of that. It's a gift."

"But…"

"I won't hear it." He smiled. "If you want, think of it as something from one friend to another. And," he said gently, "if you want to see it as something more, I wouldn't have any objections."

Sakura's cheeks warmed. Smiling shyly, she thanked him.

As they walked out of sight of the hospital, a lone figure watched from the shadows.

*:*:*:*:*

Sasuke was annoyed.

And he was _annoyed_ that he was annoyed. Why was it that he was _always so annoyed_ whenever Sakura was around?

He gripped the wall he was lurking behind so hard that he felt some of it crumble off in his fingers.

He snorted. How stupid. Sakura was making a fool of herself, giggling and blushing and tripping and—and smiling like a moron at that…no-name medic-nin weakling.

Sasuke recognized him. They went on ANBU missions together occasionally. What was his name? K-something. Kiba, maybe. Something niggled at Sasuke's mind, telling him there was some obvious reason why this was wrong, but he was too busy glaring at Kiba to care.

Activating his Sharingan, he tried to read their lips, and narrowed his eyes at what he saw. This—this _outsider_ was trying to _move in_ on Sakura. Did he not know just _who _her teammates were? She was part of a unit made up of three of the most powerful shinobi in the village (and Sai). If Sakura was going to..._be..._with _anyone_, it might as well be...someone as strong as they were.

Not that Sasuke cared about her _love life. _He snorted derisively. But he would sooner take up unicorn breeding than sit through team meetings and dinners with _that_ fool glued to her side.

And Sakura was distracted enough with her hospital duties, anyway. A change in their dynamic now would throw everything off balance. Maybe it would have been alright if it was _Naruto_, or even his weak replacement. But this Kiba person was not even part of the original Rookie 9.

Sasuke waited eagerly for Sakura to snap, as she had done so many times with _him_, but to his dismay, not only did she _not_ rip Kiba's flirting lips off his stupid face, but she was smiling.

He snarled in disgust. Was she batting her eyelashes now? Really? Revolting.

Their laughter faded as they did into the distance. Sasuke had a sudden, intense urge to run about the village with Kiba's head on a pike.

*:*:*:*:*

Somewhere in the arid desert of Wind Country, Kiba sneezed.

*:*:*:*:*

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Takaki Shuu, age fifty-three, a Capricorn, blood type A positive, was navigating his bicycle through the busy market square, whistling a merry tune. It was a busy day for a humble mail man like him. He sighed. Ah, to be young and in love again.

Adjusting his bulging satchel, he turned a corner, en route to the Haruno residence. He smiled. Some lucky young lady was about to get a very special delivery. Oh how he loved making people happy.

And he peddled on.

*:*:*:*:*

Sasuke lost track of the time he spent brooding in that darkened alleyway, glaring menacingly at pedestrians that happened to spot him.

It was none of his business.

He did not care.

So she wanted to be with _Kiba_. So she wanted to go on silly, time-wasting dates with _Kiba_. So she wanted to make _Kiba_ tasteless bento lunches, and give _Kiba_ frivolous hand-made presents, and hold hands with _Kiba_, and do fun things with _Kiba_, and worry about _Kiba_, and be in love with _Kiba._

Fine.

That was just fine by Sasuke.

Sasuke growled at a child walking his dog. As the child scampered away, dog whining fearfully, Sasuke felt a presence behind him. He glowered.

Kakashi.

"If you're waiting for Sakura, she's gone home. I for one am glad she's working half-days now. She pushes herself too hard sometimes. Don't you think so, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Hey, don't look so glum. I understand. Rejection hurts, but-"

"I wasn't rejected—stop that!" He angrily swatted away the hand that tried to rustle his hair affectionately.

"Really?" Kakashi's one eyebrow was raised in mock surprise. "Sakura-chan was clearly taken with that nice young man. I haven't seen her like that since she was a cute little genin in love."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What are you implying?"

His sensei shrugged, favorite book already in hand. He was silent.

A bird flew by overhead.

"It's none of my business, she can do what she wants."

Sasuke glared.

"..."

Kakashi turned a page.

"Do you want to go snoop around in her office?"

"...Fine."

*:*:*:*:*

Sasuke questioned for the hundredth time _why_ he was doing this. With every box of chocolates and every simpering love letter, he was just getting more annoyed.

"Kakashi. I've seen enough. I'm leaving."

"Patience, Sasuke-chan." Kakashi tucked away the box of truffles he had just finished off (how did he _do_ that without letting him see his face?), and said in his lecture voice, "Now, even though you are her precious teammate, you have no idea what Sakura wants, what she needs, what makes her happy... or what makes her mad," he added with measured emphasis. "Do you want her to stop threatening to kill you or not?" Sasuke grunted.

He did not like how Kakashi's eye crinkled in a way that just screamed mischief. "_Good._ Now, let's take a closer look at what's going on here. Try to see past the obvious, Sasuke."

The obvious? Obviously, Sakura's _admirers_ were idiots. "It's just a bunch of useless crap, Kakashi."

"Maybe to you, but did Sakura throw any of it out?"

He looked around. There was so much pink and red he needed to close his eyes for a moment to steady himself.

"No," Kakashi answered himself. "And here's why. Look at what's in her desk drawer that I've picked open." Sasuke looked. Cards, and more letters. "You see? It's the sentiment, the fact that they cared enough to think of her that she appreciates. Now think about what she did with your last two birthday presents."

Sasuke had to actually think hard to remember what they _were_. Oh right. For her eighteenth birthday it was Naruto's stupid ramen coupon, and for her seventeenth, a sweatband that used to belong to Orochimaru. She had thrown out the first immediately, and the second she wore proudly for a week before setting it on fire when he told her where it was from.

"Unlike you, who is rude and unpleasant, these guys," Kakashi gestured to the presents, "are much more deserving of our sweet Sakura-chan's affections. Look, there are a lot of flowers here, and jewelry. Sure, most of it's cheap and she's probably never going to use it because it would just weigh her down in a fight, but they make her feel loved."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the word, and Kakashi saw. "Now ask yourself, Sasuke. Does Sakura ever feel cared for around _you_?"

No. Sasuke was surprised by how immediate the answer was in his mind.

He wanted to protest. He protected her all the time. He knew she could protect herself just fine, but he did it anyway. Sasuke knew that she always misunderstood his intentions, and he let her. Even if she held a grudge and refused to heal his injuries, he let her think that he still thought of her as a burden. He knew she was strong. Maybe not stronger than _him_, but stronger than most. Strong enough that he always wanted her on his team if he could help it, enough that he hated when he was forced to deal with another medic (like Kiba), who never healed as quickly, and who was not as handy in a fight.

But there was no reason to let Sakura know about that. She _was_ stronger now, after all. Why would she need constant reassurance?

Sakura did have a temper, however. And she was constantly expressing her disappointment in him—and Naruto and Sai, of course. But while the other two would trip over themselves to apologize (cowards), Sasuke just let the tension sit and fester between them until Sakura would run out of steam, heave a long-suffering sigh, and be back to normal again. Sasuke never did a thing. And why should he? Naruto and Sakura were the ones who risked everything to bring him back, neither of them would just give up on him _now _because of—he scoffed—bad manners.

He did not want to think about what he would do if Sakura got fed up and left him one day.

The sound of crinkling tissue paper interrupted his thoughts. Kakashi was digging through some gift bags. "Aha," he crowed and pulled out a... Sasuke choked.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

Kakashi chuckled and daintily waved the snowy white negligee in Sasuke's face. "Pay close attention, Sasuke-chan. Now _this_ is what you give a woman when you want to send a message."

"What. Kind. Of. Message?" he bit out.

He chuckled, "Don't tell me you don't know, Sasuke." He waggled his eyebrow suggestively and jiggled the lacey garment. It was nearly see-through in areas and Sasuke doubted they actually covered much. "Ah, I guess it_ is_ somewhat forward for two strangers. Oh, maybe it's from her boyfriend."

Sasuke was gone before he could finish the word.

*:*:*:*:*

Sakura had parted ways with Kaoru and smiled the rest of the way home. He really _was_ very nice, and he had such a nice smile. _And great taste in jewelry. He's gotta be loaded, too. Uh, not that that's a factor. Still! I'd be out of my mind to not at least go on one date with him. Right? Right._

Lost in thought, she bumped into someone when she reached the top of the stairs to her apartment. "Oh, excuse me, I..." She trailed off. Behind the young woman in front of her were at least two dozen more girls and women, all of them eyeballing her with open dislike. "Oh, uh, hi? Can I...help you?"

"Haruno Sakura," the one in front barked.

"Yes!" Sakura squeaked before she caught herself and coughed, "Ah, y-yes, hello. That's me."

"My name is Mitsuzu." The woman gave her a once over and sniffed. Sakura suddenly felt very untidy. She was still dirty from work and had no make-up on. Mitsuzu, on the other hand, was immaculately put together, her glossy blond hair swirled up in an elegant yet practical bun, and her tasteful dress clinging to curves that Sakura was very jealous of. Her strong feminine features were drawn into a scowl so fierce that it had Sakura surreptitiously inching back towards the stairwell.

Sakura stammered, "Er, hello, nice to-"

"If you're not too _busy,_" Mitsuzu sneered and flicked her eyes pointedly to the flowers and gift bags clutched to Sakura's chest, "We need to talk. About Sasuke-kun."

And then it clicked. _Crap. Crap._

Sakura smiled uneasily.

_Crap._


End file.
